


I'm Masochistic, actually

by Shira4701 (Velle1074)



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: AmeMori, Amelia is a Masochist., Calli's in control, Choking [Just a little], Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, High School AU, Kiara's mentioned, Kind of a little rough, Sexual Content, They're both kinky., blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Shira4701
Summary: It was when Amelia felt her back thrown against the wall that she groaned, it was when she looked up at the taller girl towering over her that she lost her breath, and it was when she saw the deadly glare directed straight at her that made her feel such an excited shiver.-x-High school AU - Why not, right?
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	I'm Masochistic, actually

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝙰𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝- 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜?  
> 𝙷𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐~

“What the fuck do you think your problem is Watson?!” The blonde stumbled back, startled by the sudden rough push from the taller girl in front of her. Her back hit the wall and she groaned, feeling the pain shoot up from the area.

A pink haired girl towered over her, a domineering aura present all around her. She grabbed Amelia’s necktie and gripped it in her right, while her left hand landed against the wall just beside the blonde’s hair. “Do you think it’s funny?!”

They were in a small-spaced room, which was more or less known as the janitor’s room. It was more spacious than a mere closet yet a lot of unneeded items were stored in the area, therefore taking up most of its space.

As to why they were there, the taller girl had dragged the blond inside and pushed her to the situation you could see at the moment. 

“What’s funny?” Amelia acted unfazed, as if the breath in her lungs weren’t all gone. As if she was able to get her damn lungs to work while she stared back at the girl glaring daggers at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Calli.”

“You know exactly what you fucking did.” Calli spat, pulling the blonde closer by her necktie. Close enough for Amelia to feel the other’s breath on her. “Who gives you the right to remove my name from that project just because I missed one fucking meeting?”

“As far as I know, I was able to inform you that I wouldn’t be able to arrive at that date and I also remember getting permission to not come.”

Amelia sighed, “I'm sorry, Calli. It was an honest mistake. I just forgot..” And it was. Because though the blonde was quite smart- and the top of her class, she could be an airhead at times. But who would believe such a simple reason like that? Heck, not even Amelia herself would.

“Bullshit!” The grip Calli had on the blonde’s clothes tightened. She was considered a delinquent in their school, indeed, but when it comes to her classes and her grades, she’d make sure to go just above average. After all, she refused to disappoint her sensei at home. “Are you playing with me right now?”

Her eyes narrowed, still glaring down at the blue eyes she had pinned. “Is it fun? Just because you’re number one in our class, you think you get to play with me? You think you have power over me?”

‘No, not at all. In fact, I think I want you to overpower me because damn.. shit, you’re hot.’ Amelia didn’t dare voice out her thoughts, but that didn’t mean it left her mind. “That’s not it, I really just made a mistake.”

The taller girl gritted her teeth, clearly not believing the words coming from Amelia’s mouth. “Do you really think I’d believe that stupid shit?”

“No,” The blonde answered, voice calm. It was a false representation of how she really felt because, in reality, her heart was pounding and her head was swooning. “Though, that is the truth so I don't know what you want me to say."

"Whatever," Calli's frown twisted into half a smirk. She let go of the blonde's necktie and instead leaned both her arms between Amelia's head. Their faces were inches apart but both remained unfazed. "You'll just have to make it up to me by following whatever I say starting from now on."

Amelia pursed her lips, blue eyes studying the pink haired girl's features. Calliope Mori was indeed beautiful. With her smooth white skin, pink satin hair, and extremely sexy figure, most students would probably be lining up to court her. But, it was also known that those who had tried before were scared off.

Everyone had given up on trying to catch her attention, except for one. Takanashi Kiara, a bright student, really. Smart and easy to get along with, students would often wonder how she was able to get along so well with Mori.

It wasn't a secret that she was chasing after the pink haired girl either, but it was also clear that she was rejected each and every time. Not that she gave up, seeing as they're together almost every day.

Amelia felt a little envious of that, but she's never let it affect her actions. She stared up at Calli, not giving into the `request` "And what if I don't agree?"

Calli leaned in closer, moving over to the other girl's ear. She pressed herself against Amelia, moving to basically straddle one of the blonde's legs between her own. " _I'll kill you._ "

And though she meant it as making the blonde's miserable in terms of school life, Amelia felt a terrified yet anticipating shiver pass through her. Perhaps if her mind wasn't clouded by lust at that time, she would have fought back.

Irritated by the girl's silence, Calli pressed in closer. Her steady breaths fanned against Amelia's ear, "And I mean that, _Amelia_."

The way her name rolled out of the taller girl's tongue sent tingles down Amelia's already heated core. It didn't help when she felt the other's leg press up against her either. Instead, it made it worse, a moan slipping from her lips.

Calli's eyes widened at the noise and she pulled away, taking two steps back. _'What the fuck?'_ She scanned the blonde's face and only then did she realize that Amelia was turned on.

"Never would have once thought that the number one in class was like this," she sneered, watching in amusement as the blonde closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall. "Getting threatened like this turns you on? Is that how it is?"

Although the words coming from her mouth were confident, her cheeks bloomed with warmth, staining it with a light pink hue. She was glad that Amelia didn't seem to notice because then she could compose herself before she lost the control she had on the other girl.

Amelia didn't answer, but her eyes shot wide open when she felt a rough pull on her necktie. She watched, startled, as Mori pulled the backend- Not really caring if the tie ripped or not. It didn't, and now it was in the hands of the taller girl.

The blonde looked up at Calli, seeing a glint of mischievousness glimmer those pinkish red eyes. It made Amelia gulp. "Why don't I help you out then." She heard a low growl coming from the pink haired girl.

Amelia's stubbornness hit her and she chose to provoke the taller girl, growling back. She stood straight up and stepped closer to Calli, a sign that she wasn't going to give in to the other girl's control. Her blue eyes shone, holding a challenge that she hoped the pink haired girl would take.

"You think you're enough to satisfy me?" She scoffed, standing up to the pink haired girl. She smirked, "Your mom could do so much better, I would know."

" _Oh Amelia_ ," Amelia heard another growl from Calli and she gasped as she felt the force that forced her back. "I'm more than enough."

Despite the already short distance between them, the taller girl had just pushed and pressed into her again. Amelia's back was against the wall once more and Calli's hands were still on her shoulders, applying pressure to restrict too much of the blonde's movements.

Calli captured the smaller girl's lips, locking it with hers in a passionate yet aggressive manner. She played with the blonde's lips, tongue flicking the bottom lip up and down. 

A moan escaped Amelia's throat, and she felt the taller girl's tongue enter her mouth. It explored the wet caverns of the blonde's mouth and both of their tongues met.

Pushing and coiling around each other, their tongues clashed. And though Amelia was at a disadvantage in gaining control, she fought back. After a short while, she felt Calli's hands leave her shoulder.

The pink haired girl's hands went to the blonde's blouse, working to unbutton the uniform. She still had the necktie clutched in one of her hands, and an idea popped inside her mind.

After she successfully unbuttoned Amelia's blouse, she pulled back from the heated kiss. It seemed that unlike Calli, who's breath was still counted as stable, Amelia was already panting at loss for air.

One of Calli's hands lifted Amelia's head just slightly forward while the other brought up the necktie. She ignored the confused look the blonde was sending her and used the necktie as a blindfold.

"H. . _Haah_.." Amelia was flushed, trying her best to get some oxygen in her lungs. She felt the soft fabric of her necktie against her eyes, obstructing her vision. "What are yo-"

"No questions." Calli interrupted, and Amelia almost immediately followed. It was that low commanding tone that got the blonde submissive, that same dark voice that sent tingles down to Amelia's already heated core.

Then, Calli flipped them, arms firm on her waist as she pulled the blonde on her. Her back was against the wall whilst Amelia's was against her front. 

One of her hands reached over to the side of Amelia's skirt, pulling the zipper down and letting the cloth fall on the ground. 

The blond let out a small whine and Calli sighed. She brought her lips close to Amelia's ear, barely grazing it as she spoke, "Stay quiet." Her voice was low, sultry as it gave out a commanding tone.

One of Calli's hands lifted, reaching up to grab and turn Amelia's chin towards her so their gazes could match. "Understood?"

Amelia's throat ran dry and she swallowed, obediently nodding her head. She felt the hand on her chin loosen, moving downwards and wrapping around her neck instead. The action caused her to bring her hand up so she could stifle the choked whimper that left her lips. "M-More.."

Calli heard her muffled gasp and she carefully tightened her hold around the blonde's neck. She tested it, watching Amelia's reactions carefully so she could know the limit of what she was doing.

While doing so, her other hand traveled south. It stopped at the blonde's hips, hooking her fingers on the waist band of her panties. She tugged, lifting the band up and abruptly letting it go to tease Amelia. 

Amelia whimpered when she felt the slight sting of the waist band. She heard a low chuckle emanate from the taller girl behind her, whining as she felt Calli's hand slide inside her underwear.

Calli's hand was met with a dripping core. She cupped Amelia's heat in her hand, causing the blond involuntarily buck against her. She slid a finger against the wet folds, teasing her and playing with the wet substance that gathered.

Two of her fingers slide in between the core, lightly grazing her clit but not really paying attention to it. She collected the kind of sticky substance on her fingers, then brought her hand out.

Amelia groaned as the contact went away. She could do nothing but wait, wait until Calli decides to stop teasing her. Her hand was tugged down from her mouth and she felt two wet fingers pressing onto her lips.

The blonde opened her mouth, taking them in whole and swirling her tongue around the tip of Calli's fingers. She choked out a small cough against the hand when the fingers around her neck tightened again, hindering the flow of air that wanted to enter Amelia's body. It made her want to cry but, at the same time, it added so much more to the experience.

Amelia heard a groan sound from the girl behind her and she continued, sucking more firmly this time. Much to the blonde's dismay, the hand on her throat left. It made its way down Amelia's open blouse, reaching for her breasts and kneading them through the bra.

Calli pulled the bra down, not taking it off completely but still freeing the blonde's chest. She took a nipple, trapping it between her fingers, then twisted it, along with a pinch.

Amelia inhales sharply at the sudden twist, coughing against the pink haired girl's fingers but keeping them in her mouth nonetheless. The fingers muffled her moans as her back arched, leaning into Calli's touch.

She felt Calli's lips press against the back of her shoulder, then to the backside of her ear, and then her earlobe was in between two soft plump lips.

Calli nipped at the other girl's ear, occasionally licking and tugging at it with her teeth. She pulled her hand away from Amelia's mouth, grabbing the blonde's wrist and bringing it up back to her lips.

"Muffle yourself," She exhaled, breath hot against the blonde's ear. Her voice stayed low, firm, and dominating. She watched as Amelia trembled against her, sinking her teeth into her own hand.

The pink haired girl brought her now-free hand back to Amelia's entrance, entering through the panties and sliding her fingers back in. She played with the overflowing folds, feeling the blond's clit and pressing against it. She flicked it and Amelia's hips rocked against her hand. 

"Mhnha~" Amelia moaned, still shaking as she tried to grind her hips against the other girl's hand. She could now feel the softness of Calli's lips on her neck, just gently pressing before she felt the sudden harsh sting of a bite.

Calli licked her lips, tongue brushing against the smaller girl's neck as she did so. She heard the choked sob Amelia let out when she bit down and, frankly, she wanted to hear more.

She eases a finger inside Amelia, and soon a second. She pushes in slowly until she's knuckles deep, but she doesn't move her fingers afterwards. Her thumb reaches for the blonde's clit, flicking it for one more time before agonizingly pulling her fingers out.

"Calli.." Amelia's pleaded, her tone was one of a begging one. She whimpered, helpless against the amused girl behind her. "..please just-" She's interrupted by a gasp of her own, feeling the other girl's teeth sink in her neck once again, harder than the previous one.

Although the throbbing pain on her neck was soothed by a wet tongue, another harsh bite underneath it was made after. Honestly, each bite felt like it was driving her crazy, and it probably was.

Calli hummed against her neck, tasting the familiar sweet metallic taste on her lips. The hand that was teasing Amelia's breasts left, and she moved it down the blonde's stomach so she could pull her closer.

The taller girl slipped two of her fingers inside the blonde again, making a short gentle scissoring motion before giving into the blonde's pleads and cries. She let go of teasing and set up a gradually fast pace, pumping her fingers in and out of the hole.

It left Amelia moaning, shaking, crying out as she bit down her hand. It didn't take long before she felt the need to ask the other to stop, to pause for a moment, but she doesn't acknowledge those thoughts. Why? Because She loved how rough the taller girl was being. She loved how she could do nothing else but submit to the pleasure the pink haired girl provided her.

"Ahn~!! _aah~hah_..~" Calli felt the walls around her fingers tighten, clenching and unclenching as the pink haired girl curled her fingers, dragging them out and pushing them back in with increasing force. "Hnn~ _ah_!! _Cal_ -Shit~!"

A few more curls, a few more thrusts, a few more moans out her mouth and she came undone. She thrashed against the other girl's arms, body tensing as her walls convulsed. The burning sensation overwhelmed her senses, mind going numb.

The hand on her mouth fell, no longer able to muffle her moans and cries of pleasure. An urge to scream out in pleasure hit her and she bit her lip, accidentally drawing out a bit of blood but it doesn't hurt enough for her to actually care because Calli wasn't stopping.

The pink haired girl wasn't stopping, no. In fact, she was smiling against Amelia's neck as she accelerated her pace. She pumped her fingers, making sure to hit the blonde's sweet spot each time she entered and curled.

Amelia already felt sore, but she couldn't bring it in herself to stop the taller girl. She took short heavy breaths, eyes shut tight. She could feel tears form in her eyes, yet it wasn't of pain. 

She was breathing hard, gasping for breath and on the verge of collapsing, but the stimulations still didn't stop. When Calli suddenly entered in a third finger, curled them against her sweet spot, and flicked her clit, that was when she lost it.

Her legs gave out and she fell, collapsing over to the girl behind her as her second orgasm hit. She felt tremors and ripples of aftershock hit her, shaking through her whole body. 

Whether it was known to her or not, Calli loved the sight in front of her. She wore an impish smile, holding the blonde flushed against her. Her fingers pull out in a slick manner and her backhand hits the inside front of the blonde's ruined panties.

When Amelia regained a bit of her breath, she pushed herself away from the taller girl. She staggered, still wobbly on her feet, and faced the other girl. Her hand shakily reached up to pull the tie down from her eyes and she connected their eyes together. She stood up, not bothering to cover herself anymore.

"I'm not someone who liked to owe people anything," she rasped, her voice hoarse. She was now looking straight at the pinkish red eyes in front of her. "So let me repay that."

Calli smirked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She would never even think to admit, but this was the most aroused she's ever felt in her entire lifetime. Especially when she saw the blonde get down on her knees. It made her heart speed up just thinking of what Amelia was planning to do.

She leaned back against the wall, looking down at the blonde waiting for an answer. She ignored the loud thumping of her heart, as well as the burning fire of adrenaline coursing through her veins, hiding it all in a single smirk.

"Go ahead then."

* * *

The familiar scent of sex filled the room's air. Nothing but breaths and pants were heard in the room as the two girls chased their breaths. Both of them were ruined, either half naked or barely clothed at all. Neither were saying anything and the room gained sudden tension, as if they had just realized what really happened.

Then the blonde laughed despite still trying to regain her breath. “Now how would your little _Kusotori_ react to this, Calli?” Though there was a mocking tone in her words, Amelia really did want an answer, for she was not sure she could continue on and pretend that the event did not happen.

“Don’t bring Kiara into what happened. This doesn’t concern her.” The pink haired girl swallowed then glared at her. “Guh. Besides, she has eyes on someone other than me.”

“Hoo~? Is that why you decided to go for me then?” Her heart was racing once again, waiting for an answer, but she kept her ground and stared right back at the glaring pink eyes looking down at her. 

“Fuck you, Watson.” Calli’s voice hardened, though her eyes dropped the glare. She averted her gaze away. A part of her inside knew what the blond was trying to get at, she knew what Amelia wanted to know. “I have my own reasons. That’s not one of them.”

Amelia wanted to know if she was just another choice. And now she knows she wasn’t.

“Fuck me?” Amelia smirked, relaxing herself as she raised a brow at the other girl. “Didn’t you do that just now?” Calli glanced back at her, their eyes connecting.

“I never said I wouldn’t do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sᴏᴏᴏ.... Wʜᴀᴛ 'ᴄʜᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ? Lᴏʟ, ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏs ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛ?  
> Wᴇʟʟ, I ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏs! Tʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ^^
> 
> Tʜɪs ɪs ʙᴀsɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ʀᴀʀᴇ ᴘᴀɪʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪ- ʀᴇsᴜʟᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪs ᴏɴᴇsʜᴏᴛ  
> ..Aɴᴅ ɴᴏ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛs ᴏʀ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀs ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʟᴏʟ


End file.
